Need You Now
by SarahCullen037
Summary: Bella leaves everything and everyone behind for a fresh start in new york, only leaving her best friend with a letter as a goodbye. Once again, Edward and Bella Meet up with there wife/husband. only to form something much more special -FINALLY COMPLETE!-
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea when I was bored, and tired. And I think it's a great idea!**

**DISCLAIMER; **I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.

**-Summary; **Bella leaves everything behind, only leaving a letter to her best friend Edward Cullen, she leaves him heartbroken but with a promise... All Human, Common parings.

* * *

_**Bella Swan;**_

I had to do the right thing, as much as I would hate to, You see, I just got accepted to university of New York, the college I've dreamed of going to since I was a little girl. I know not the best dream,

but I've always wanted to start a live in New York, but my brother and best friend want me to go to dart mouth with them.

My best friend Edward wants to become a doctor, I'm doing this for him, I'm leaving, I made the stupid mistake of falling in love with him, and I needed to move on. I couldn't be hung on Edward Cullen for the rest of my life knowing he would never feel the same.

I wrote my letter reading it over;

_Dear Edward, _

_I'm sorry I left without a good bye; _

_**Edward,**__ I need you to promise me something, -I bet your nodding- I need you to promise me, that you'll get your medical degree, Get married to the most beautiful woman, and have the most adorable kids. I almost sure I'll miss you the most. Please don't look for me, I left for many reasons. _

_Maybe someday in the future, we'll meet up again, with our wife/husband and/or our kids will meet up, who knows. Please tell the gang I'm sorry and that I love them, (Especially my brother...) I know I will see you all some day again, in the future. _

_I hope you follow through on your promise. _

_-Love, Bella. _

I made sure the letter was short and sweet, right to the point. I don't know how many times I rewrote that letter, but once I was happy with it, I put it in a envelope, and taped it to the door, luckily for me Emmett was at the Cullen's, I put my bags into the trunk and began my drive to New York. Part of me was excited and happy, but the other part of me was depressed that I was leaving everything behind. I'm hoping one day to come back.

_**Edward Cullen; **_

It was officially the first day of summer, and I planned to spend it with my best friend Bella Swan, as I drove up the house, I thought about how we got so close.

When her and her brother Emmett moved her four years ago, I was bored, an empty shell, Forks was never my favorite place to be, than I met Bella. Something pulled me to her, like I couldn't be apart from her. She was the person who made me feel alive again,

I and she instantly formed a close bond, and there came our gang, Alice my sister, Rosalie my other sister, Jasper Hale, Me and Emmett and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett eventually got together. Same thing for jasper and Alice. We we're extremely close.

Eventually I got to the house; I skipped, yes skipped to the front door. I stopped abruptly when I saw a letter on the front door with my name on it. I pulled the letter off the door opening it.

As I read the letter over and over, I couldn't understand this, why would she just leave!? But she knew me so well, she knew that I nodded, that was the only part I smiled at.

Her tears smeared the ink. My angel shouldn't be crying, she should always be smiling.

I knew someday we will meet in the future.

And I would make good on my promise,

Because I foolishly feel in love with my best friend Bella Swan.

* * *

**I thought this was good start, sorry its so short. **

**Next chapter will be four years forward. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER; **I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, nor am I Claiming to be.

* * *

_**Bella Black;**_

It's been four years. Four Years since I left everything behind, more importantly I left my love behind, I left my brother behind, my best friend behind. The only person I didn't leave behind was jasper.

Secretly of course, jasper has been visiting me at least once a month, it turned out he was looking in the wrong phone book for a pizza place number, and found mine, I didn't even know I was in the phone book,

so he did some research and found me, I remember he came here and flipped shit on me for leaving. Telling me how everyone was hurt. Something I already knew.

But I had to be strong, we kept it a secret because Alice would kill him and than me, it turns out Alice and jasper went to college that was right down the street from mine. So I was always worried about running into Alice,

I remember seeing her at the mall. She looked so happy, but you could see the broken pieces of her when you looked in her eyes.

I ended up dating someone in college his name was Jacob, I always found him as a good buddy, it turned out I liked him more than I let on, and we eventually feel in love, nothing compared to love I felt for Edward.

Edward… how dearly I missed him, Mine and Jacobs love could never compare to what me and Edward had, not that we actually had anything, but when me and Jacob kissed there was no sparks. Nothing.

About a year ago when we both graduated, we got married, we have a great marriage, he's been pestering me for kids, but I'm not ready for kids.

I'm not ready, for that one step.

Apparently no one in our group would get married unless I was there with them, besides Edward. I found out he kept good on his promise I forced him too, and got married to a beautiful woman named Tanya.

Emmett hasn't been his normal fucking idiot self since I left, I smiled at thought of all the stupid shit my brother would do. You see, my brother was extremely smart, he just enjoyed acting stupid.

I feel horrible that I'm holding them all back, especially Alice; Alice has always wanted to have a huge classic wedding. And I'm just holding them back.

I've been thinking about finding them, I've found all there numbers but I haven't been able to call, I always think what if, what if they hate me and want nothing to do with me, what if they never want to talk to me.

Jasper is constantly reassuring me that I should just call them, they'd gladly accept me.

I decided today would be the day I would call Alice. And then I would move on from there.

I picked up my phone making sure to make the number private; the phone was shaking in my hand. I was nervous, anxious. Alice picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said in a slight bored tone, I could just picture her there sitting at her office, twirling her hair.

"Alice?" I said in a shaky tone, I swear Alice gasped.

"Yes?" she said seriously, I was sure she knew who this was, but wanted to be sure.

"Alice, its Bella. Are you alone right now?" my eyes watered at the sound of her voice, I knew how much I broke her.

"Yes." She said quietly, I heard her sniffle.

"How are you, I'm so sorry? You don't understand why I left do you?" I heard her broke sobs on the other end of the phone.

"No, I don't. Why did you do that?! Do you know how much pain you've caused us!?" I nodded, the other line stayed quiet, that's when I realized she couldn't see my nod.

"Yes, I have. I'm so sorry, but I know I did the right thing. How is everyone?" I asked already knowing the answer, jasper for some odd reason never talked about Edward that much all they knew is that he got married.

"Oh you know the usual." She said sounding a little bit happier.

"Alice, why don't you, jasper and Emmett and Rosalie come down here?" I could practically hear the smile.

"Yes! Oh my where do you live?"

"New York." I heard her gasp.

"NEW YORK!? I LIVE HERE TOO! HOW COME WE NEVER SAW YOU!?" she shouted, I had to put the phone a little bit away from my ear.

"I don't know, uh…my address is." I gave her my address and said she'd be here tomorrow and to expect her early.

"Hey babe. What's for dinner?" I heard my husband say as he walked into the kitchen, Jacob was a doctor, He worked really hard to get his degree and I was so proud of him, I kissed him on the cheek and shrugged.

"I forgot to cook, I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I was too wrapped up in my own mind to cook for my hard working husband. He shrugged and ordered pizza, I looked at my husband and couldn't help but smile at how lucky I got.

His dark skin made his white teeth ever so bright, his dark short spiked hair was a bit messy from his shift, he was very attractive. I couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes and feel bad. How could I forget to cook?

"Sorry." I said again, he smiled and shrugged

"Bells its okay, everyone forgets." He said wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled my against his body I put my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent, he smelled good, like peaches. I couldn't help but smile. I loved him I really did.

After we ate, we decided to go to bed, Jacob told me he has to work tomorrow morning and he'll try not to wake me, secretly I set my alarm for six am, because he starts at six thirty tomorrow.

I wanted to be up to say bye.

That night I fell into a restless sleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Jacob coming into the room to shut off my alarm.

"Touch it, and you lose a finger." I said treating him. "You'll be glad you're a doctor." I said taking the covers off, I slowly walked downstairs to get a coffee. I so desperately needed. Jake followed behind me.

"So how was work yesterday?" I said causally. He took a deep breath before sitting down.

"I'm so sick of this competition I have with this other doctor, its ridiculous. He's always one step ahead of me." I grabbed my coffee and plopped on his lap; I took a sip of coffee and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Babe, I'm sure you're a much better a doctor." I said smiling at him, still rubbing his back. "And just don't play games with him anymore, I'm sure that will get to him." Jacob smiled brightly at me and kissed me before lifting me off his lap onto the table.

"I got to go, love you." I smiled and kissed him again. No sparks.

"Love you too. See you tonight?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he shook his head.

"See you tomorrow morning." I frowned and kissed him again, telling him to make sure he takes a nap. He nodded and left. I stayed in my pajamas not bothering to put on jeans, not like I'll be leaving.

A loud knock brought me out of my thoughts, did Jake forget his key? I went to the door, shocked to see all my old friends there, all there gazes averted to me from the floor, Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"Oh my god. Bella you grew up so much." Emmett held on to my tighter, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, Emmy, looks like you got bigger. Stop taking steroids." I said seriously, I swear Emmett was crying because I heard him sniffle.

"Please Emmett don't cry!" I said begging him, he laughed but continued crying.

After me crying, more crying from Emmett and Alice, a wink from jasper and huge hug from Rosalie, we we're all sitting drinking coffee.

"So now, Emmett you got to purpose!" Rosalie said narrowing her eyes at him, he gulped but nodded. He pulled a ring out and knelled by Rosalie,

"Rosie," her eyes narrowed at the nick name. "Will you marry me? I love you, and want you forever." Rosalie's eyes glistened with tears, I felt my eyes water. She nodded and slipped the ring on.

Before I could realize what was going on, Jasper was on his knee purposing to Alice, I was filled with joy that they would always have this memory in my house.

Eventually we we're talking again.

"So has any one heard from Edward." I said quietly. All there gazes averted to me again.

"Yes, actually I talked to him yesterday after we got off the phone, he's doing fine." She said looking down, her eyes widened.

"YOUR MARRIED?!" I tucked my hand behind me. And nodded.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted, I swallowed the lump in my throat and ducked my head to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah…" I said quietly, I started to bite on my bottom lip.

"To who!?" Emmett asked getting into brother mode; his face was still red from crying.

"Jacob Black." I felt the tension rise up. Which was either because I didn't invite them to my wedding, we didn't even have a wedding we got married at the courthouse.

"So where is he?" Alice asked frowning. "AND HOW COME WE WEREN'T INVITED?!" I took a deep breath,

"Alice. We didn't have a wedding…" she looked confused but eventually caught on.

"The courthouse?" she said quietly, frowning. I nodded.

"I'm sorry guys." I said dropping my head a little.

Eventually we started talking about wedding plans, they were having an double wedding, and I was both of there maid of honors. Great… not really.

I would probably see Edward there, which would probably hurt us both and bring back all those feelings.

This was not something I wanted to deal with. I pushed it in the back of mind and decided to go out for lunch, I called Jacob.

"Hey baby, are you free for lunch?" he said yes, and I was meeting him and the French restaurant around the corner.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? =D**

**review and i'll send you Edward Cullen XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; **I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, nor am I Claiming to be.

* * *

_**Bella Black;**_

When I arrived at the restaurant, and I was immediately sat down, eventually Jake showed up and we ate and talked about everything we did already.

"I talked to my brother." He nodded and smiled.

"I finally stopped the game between me and other doctor." I smiled at him and kissed him. His gaze averted over my shoulder and he snarled, he was either looking at someone or something, I turned around and my heart jumped into my throat, I ran my fingers through my hair and started at man sitting next to us.

Edward Cullen.

I turned to Jake, and realized he was mad. Really mad. What had Edward done to him to make him so angry?

"Edward..." I whispered, getting both Jakes and Edward's attention.

"You know him!?" Jake said outraged, I swallowed loudly and nodded.

"Bella?" I nodded at Edward, running my fingers through my hair.

"What the fuck Bella?!" Jake screamed at me.

"What the fuck Jake?? I can't help that I know him! Fuck, I can't be perfect." Jake has always expected me to be perfect, only knowing people he wants me to know.

"Anyways, what's your problem with him?" Jake took a deep breath.

"He's the competition." So, Edward was the one always a step ahead of Jake, didn't surprise me. Edward was always a smart cookie. I turned towards Edward and saw a blond next to him, clearly confused about what's going on.

"Hello, I'm Bella Black, and this is my husband Jacob." I said putting my hand in front of her, she shook it and smiled at me.

"I'm Tanya Cullen." She said still shaking my hand, I smiled hugely realizing Edward really did make good on the promise.

Edward was frowning at me and Jacob.

"So how are you Edward? Long time no talk." I said trying to add a little humor to the tension. I faked a laugh.

"Good." If it was possible his voice got even better sounding, if that makes any sense. Edward got a little taller, and his hair is a only a little shorter, he looked exactly the same.

"That's good, did Alice call you yet? Alice and Jasper are getting married, so are Rosalie and My brother. Isn't that great?" he looked surprised but nodded. It was obvious Alice had not called him yet, or she did and left a message he had yet to get too.

"Well this sure isn't awkward…" Jacob said calming down a bit.

"Yeah…it kind of is…" Edward said.

Currently Edward and Jacob were having a glaring contest so I took this as my time to talk to Tanya some.

"So Tanya, while the boys are glaring…" I said, she laughed a bit. "Any kids?" she shook her head.

"You?" I shook my head. So Edward hadn't actually made out on the entire promise.

"Who not?" she asked, "If I'm not prying." She quickly added worriedly. I laughed a little, Tanya as a very nice person, her striking blond hair and blue eyes made you think she was a bit stuck up but in all honesty she was nice.

"Well, I'm not ready. How about you?"

"To be honest, I don't want kids." I was surprised by her answer. I always knew Edward wanted kids; we'd always talk about the future. So why would he marry someone who didn't want kids?

I quickly ended the conversation by turning over to Jacob and slapping him over the head. He immediately woke up out of his glare; he rubbed his head and pouted he looked like a sulking kid.

"Stop glaring!" I said sticking my finger at him. He leaned a little bit further in his chair. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well Edward, Tanya, we should all definitely get together sometime?" I asked, Tanya nodded and smiled brightly, Edward shrugged. He still had to forgive me obviously.

I wrote my number on a napkin and set it on there table, before grabbing Jake by the ear when he said 'not likely.' And pulled him out. I let him go when we got to his car.

"Bella…I don't want you near him." He said softly, Edward was my best friend, I've always felt a bit empty without him.

"To bad."

"Its me or him!" he shouted at me.

How could I choose between my husband and best friend?

Fire and ice.

To opposite people who couldn't stand each other.

"Fine." I mumbled and walked away from him, over playing the part a little bit.

I would see Edward, if it was behind his back or not.

* * *

**This one is short, which I do apologize for! XD **

**Any hoe, (haha, I said hoe! XD) the next chapter will be a bit longer. **

**It will have some Edward, some lemons and some drama. **

**Ohhh yeeeah =D **

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Review & I'll send you you're very own….BURN SPRAY! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER; **I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.

* * *

_**Warning; Might die of Jacob insulting. Sorry to TEAM JACOBS.**_

_**(This is a Bella/Edward story!)**_

_**Edward Cullen;**_

She married black?! Jacob Black?! Why would she marry…such a loser? She deserves so much better than him. I've heard my fair share of bad gossip about him. I always assumed he married some slut, not my Bella.

_She's not your Bella anymore… she never was. _

I ignored my conscious, and continued on my mind rant.

How could she just sit there and be married to him?

And worst of all; how could she randomly plop back into my life again, after all these years again, she randomly shows up.

And then tells me my little sisters are getting married!? She obviously talked to Alice, again.

I was happy, happy…yeah keep telling yourself that. I had Tanya. That is all I'd ever need right? Tanya didn't want kids, but I always did and always will want kids. I overhead Bella and Tanya's conversation earlier when I was glaring at that… _dog_

Bella didn't have kids either, but she was married. She wasn't ready for kids, but when we're in high school, I knew that she couldn't wait to get married and kids? What changed? If it was possible, Bella turned out to be more beautiful, she was perfect, she had a slim figure, and her brown flowing hair got a little bit longer. When she said we should all hang out sometime, I felt a ocean of hope, I might have seemed like I didn't forgive her, I really hadn't, but as soon as I saw her, I couldn't help but forgive her.

Sadly, Tanya couldn't hold a light to Bella. No matter how wrong that sounds. I love Tanya. I and Bella would maybe be good friends, if that.

When I got home that night still thinking about the earlier lunch, I saw Tanya on the phone, I raised an eyebrow at her.

She mouthed "Bella." I felt my heart climb to my chest.

"Yeah…okay…Yeah, Edward just got home…oh that sucks…mhm…yeah I'll see you tomorrow…yeah…okay…goodbye." She said before hanging up. See her tomorrow?

"So you're seeing Bella tomorrow?" She nodded and smiled brightly.

"Will black be there?" she shook her head,

"Oh…that's good. I don't need him going after you." She giggled and playfully slapped my chest.

"He's a married man. So how do you know Bella?" she asked, I shook my head not really wanting to talk about. I still had the note she left.

That night I feel into a restless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I saw Tanya running around frantically.

"Are you okay?" I said, my voice was horse. I wiped my eyes of all sleep.

"Hey are you working today?" she said in a rushed tone, I shook my head.

"Well, I have an important meeting and I have to go out of state," I frowned "can you meet her and tell her that I had a meeting? Her phone is off. Please?" she said still running around like a chicken without a head. I had to laugh at her, she narrowed her eyes when she stopped running, and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

She ran to the bed. "Thank you. –kiss- thank you –kiss-"I chuckled at her and wiped off her lip gloss off my lips.

So now I had to see Bella, why was I so excited? Tanya said goodbye, I watched as her car drove away at the speed of light, I rolled my eyes, and got ready for the day.

_**Bella Black; (OUTFIT'S ON PROFILE!)**_

Today I was meeting Tanya for a cup of coffee, She was really nice we talked for a while last night, She seemed like she could be a life long friend. You could stop talking, and about two years later talk again were you left off.

Tanya made me feel plain. I knew exactly why Edward married her; she was gorgeous, nice, kind. I could go on forever.

I put on my dark blue button up sweater, my favorite black skinny jeans and my strap leather heels, I slid on my black reading rimmed glasses, everyone swears I look good in them, and I agree, its one of those days where you just want to wear glasses, _**(Outfit On Profile!)**_

I soon realized my phone was dead and put it on charge before I left, I waited about half an hour before taking it off charge and putting it in my pocket. I walked slowly to my Audi. Looking in the glass at my reflection making sure I look my make up looks decent, the drive to the coffee shop, was silent, I kept thinking of how ashamed Jake would be if he knew

I was meeting Tanya, but he was out of line and unfair. How dare he tell me who I can and cannot talk to? I pulled up at the coffee shop and walked in; I looked around and saw Edward sitting in the corner, shit. Obviously Tanya sent him because something came up…or something. Or maybe she was in the bath room; I walked towards him and sat down across him.

"Something came up?" I said guessing, he nodded. I started laughing, Edward looked at me questioningly.

"I'm thinking about what Jacob would say if he saw me here with you." I said between giggles, "I'm sure he would probably yell…a lot." I stopped laughing when I thought about it, he expected me to follow his every order and I just can't do that, I promised myself I would never let a man control me. And what was he doing controlling.

"Hey Edward…what if….Your wife told you never to see your best friend again what would you do?" he raised an eyebrow at me, he signed before answering.

"I don't know…maybe do it anyways…or something. Why?" I shrugged,

"Jake said…something…to me. That bothers me?" I said, blushing slightly. I wasn't used to opening up to anyone ever since I left I've only had a few friends.

"What did he say?" Edward asked sipping his coffee. I took a huge intake of air.

"When we left yesterday…he told me to stay away from you…He basically said…either him or you…Wouldn't something like that bug you. I hate being controlled, it makes me feel helpless." I rambled.

Edward didn't seem like shocked, even though I haven't talked to him in years, It felt like we never stopped talking.

"Yeah, that's not cool." He said simply.

"I'm sorry." I said simply.

"For?" he was confused.

"For leaving like I did, I don't know what got into me…it just felt like I needed it; you don't even know how much I missed guys, especially you." It was true,

I missed them all so much for years I would pick up the phone but not call. I actually called once, but hung up when Emmett said hello. I was so scared they would hate me, I was stupid, I should have known they would accept me with open arms; they are the most forgiving people I've ever met. I didn't deserve them.

"Why did you leave?" His green eyes boring into my brown ones, there was hurt, pain and forgiveness in his eyes. Could I honestly tell him that I feel in love with him and that I never got over it? Wait, did I ever get over it? Do I still love him? No… I love Jacob… right?

"I always wanted a life in New York." I said looking down, my mouth felt dry, I wanted to walk away from this conversation, the one I've knew would happen for years, but always dreaded.

"We could have came with you!" he said loudly, flinging his arms up. I felt so bad, he wasn't helping. But I didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry! It was on the spot! I didn't want to affect everyone Else's life! I wanted everyone to do what they wanted not follow what I wanted!" I said, I felt the tears gather in my eyes. I sniffled.

"You have to understand that." I croaked, my voice was laced with pain and regret. "If I could go back and time and change it, I probably would." I tried to blink the tears away, but they were to ready to fall, I closed my eyes and a few tears feel down my face.

"I'm sorry." I said as a sob racked my body, I wanted to look up at Edward but I couldn't. I took my glasses off and whipped my eyes. I excused my self and went to the bath room, my make up as running down my face,

I grabbed a paper towel, and wiped my face, I did that until I looked decent and went out there, to my surprise, Edward was still there, his fingers on his nose. I almost laughed, he used to do that when he was trying to calm down, and obviously it never stopped.

I sat down sniffling. Edward's eyes shot up.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time, this time I couldn't stop the laughing that came from my mouth, he laughed too, I missed that laugh. I missed him.

We talked some more, not much has changed with us, this is how we were together, we could act carefree, fun and just plain stupid. My phone ringing stopped the conversation.

I answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I said smiling; I always answered the phone with a smile.

"Where the fuck are you?! I've been calling the house all morning?" Jacob shouted, I gulped, I mouthed "Jacob." To Edward, and continued my conversation.

"I'm shopping with Alice." I said lying through my teeth. I could hear a sign of relief.

"Oh…good. For a second I thought you were with Edward."

"Why would I be with Edward?" Edward smiled, and snorted.

"I don't know. He's off work today, your not home. I just figured." I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe you shouldn't just 'figure' how about you call my cell phone for once instead of freaking out on me. I mean if I was with Edward what would you do?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know…kick his ass?" laughs racked my body, the reason I laughed is because as shameful as this will sound, I was POSTIVE Edward could kick Jacob's ass.

"Jacob…" I warned. "You know how I don't approve of fights." He signed.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot. I got to go. Bye love you." I hung up without a bye or I love you.

"Well that was…interesting. Shame on you, for lying." He said mocking shame, I laughed at him.

"Whatever." I said mocking pissed off. I rolled my eyes at how stupid we could be. I looked at my phone and realized we've been talking for about five hours.

I wasn't ready to let him go yet. I just got him back.

"Want to go for a walk, this coffee shop is boring me?" I asked, he nodded and laced his fingers through mine as we walked out.

I tried to ignore the electric current that passed through us. But it was still there after all these years.

Eventually we made it to a park, a park I've been to many times with Jacob when we're dating. We walked hand in hang through the park.

From the outside you would think we we're together, I smiled at the thought, me and Edward fit together like a two piece puzzle.

"So what happened to Tanya?" I asked curiously, the silence was comfortable, but I felt like there was something that needed to be said.

"She had an important meeting somewhere in California," California? That was pretty far from here.

"When is she coming back?" he shrugged and mumbled

"A few days." Edward seemed deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb him. My phone went off again…for the twentieth time today.

"Hello?" I said agitated. No smile this time.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said.

"Jake! Why do you keep calling? Do you not trust me or something!?" I swear he mumbled 'no' but than said

"Yes. I do." Liar.

"No you don't I heard you, well you know what, until your trust me, I wont be home. I'll stay at a friends or something, don't call I wont answer. I'll give you time to think." I said hanging up and turned off my phone.

"Are you two alright?" I shook my head, frowning.  
"I guess not, this happens in every relationship right?" He was confused. "I mean couples fight but can still love each other right?" he shrugged,

"I guess, but if it's true love. There should be trust you know?" I nodded; I realized my feelings for Edward never left when I first saw him at the restaurant, was I really just picking fights to have a reason to leave Jacob? Do we belong together? The questions swirled in my head.

"Well, I need to find a hotel. So maybe we should walk back?" he nodded but said something that surprised me.

"Nonsense. Just stay with me." I couldn't keep the silly grin off my face, Edward was truly an amazing man, Tanya was lucky.

"I couldn't impose." I said, even though I really wanted too.

"Once again, no question your staying." Edward was as stubborn as I was, if not more. So I gave in and nodded. A smiled appeared on his gorgeous face. I loved being the one to make him smile.

Once we got back to Edwards house, it was beautiful, almost as beautiful as him. Almost. It was Victorian styled house; it had a balcony's all around. It was white and very gorgeous.

"Like it?" he asked, I jumped out of my car.

"Its beautiful." I said smiling.

"My mom designed it." I didn't answer. Esme… I haven't thought about her in a while. She was like a second mom to me; she was probably devastated when I left without a good bye. I was filled with guilt.

"How is she doing?" he shrugged, I frowned at him.

"Don't you talk to her?" he signed as we walked through the door.

"Not really." I stopped walking.  
"How could you do that?!" I yelled at him, he made some weird noise that sounded like an 'ugh'

"I don't know."

"Your calling her tomorrow." I said matter of factly.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to make me." He took a step towards me, I took a step towards him, normally people would get scared and take a step back, but I knew he would never hurt me.

"If you don't call her, I will and tell her everything bad you did in high school, like changing your grades, or cheating off my homework, or going to those parties and dragging me along." I said trailing off. He might be a grown man,

but he was still scared of his mother. He took a step back and gulped, I smiled in victory. He probably would have called anyways, but it was always fun to screw with him.

"You wouldn't dare." He said in a shaky voice. I took another step towards him, making him take a step back.

"Try me." I said before skipping down the hallway into the kitchen, I desperately needed a drink.

"Edward do you have any vodka or anything like that?" I shouted, looking through the cabinets.

"Yeah." He said from right behind me, causing me to jump. I turned and put my glare on full force.

"Not cool, and where?" I said poking him in the chest. He pointed to the lower cabinet on the left I grabbed the vodka and pulled out a glass that was next to it, I turned to him still kneeling.

"Want some?" he nodded, I pulled out another glass and pored the cups till about halfway, I finished the cup in my drink and refilled it.

The cycle went on till, I felt completely numb and drunk.

_**Edward Cullen;**_

Today did not turn out anywhere near as I expected it to, I expected it to be awkward and tense, but it was the opposite, I met bella for coffee on Tanya's request. We got to talking, for what seemed like forever without running out of anything to say.

Than we took a walk through my park, I laced my fingers through hers without even realizing it,

The electric current did not escape my notice. She talked to Jacob…again. They got into a fight; I ended up asking her to stay in my house. How foolish.

She kept refilling her drink, I wasn't sure to stop her or to let her keep going, so I just let her do what she wants, and let her refill her drink, soon enough she was drunk.

We ended up sitting on the couch, her head on my lap, I felt so right, but it was so wrong.

"Hey Edward. Do you really want to know why I left?" she slurred, I mumbled a sure.

"I feel in love with you." She slurred and than feel asleep, I couldn't believe my ears, Bella feel in love with me. Than why did she leave? A drunken mind speaks a sober heart; I know when I was drunk I made confessions,

Once I even told Emmett I was in love with Bella, when he asked me about it the next day, I said as a friend, and I was drunk. From that day on Emmett always knew but never brought it up.

Which I thank the lord for; I was so in love with her? "Was" Was I really over it? Did I ever move on? Yes. I moved on to Tanya. But did my love for her every stop? The questions flew around in my head, I realized it was probably a drunken mistake and shouldn't think about it to much, I feel asleep. In my most comfortable sleep, I've ever been in. thanks to Bella.

* * *

**This one was pretty long! 5 pages, its pretty damn long for me, thank god I saved it. **

**Right after I saved it and closed it I was like 'why did I do that?' than I moved my book shelf, and my computer unplugged, I was SO HAPPY that I didn't lose this. **

**This chapter took my while. **

**Now I know what they mean when ppl say; the story is writing itself. Cause that's exactly what Is happening to me! :D  
review and I'll send you a straw, a red straw! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER; **I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.

* * *

_**Bella Black;**_

I woke up the next morning to a pounding headache, I was laying on something warm and hard, but comfortable, I looked up... a little to fast, which made the headache worse, not smart. My eyes barely open, but I could see clearly,

I was lying on Edward! I tried to get up as fast as I could, without waking him up. Once I got up, I grabbed my bag, and tried to get out of the door without waking him up. Which I was successful, I was honestly surprised he didn't wake up from the sound of my heels, I tried to remember anything from last night, but I couldn't remember a damn thing. Which annoyed me to no end;

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice?" she sounded happy…and loud.

"Meet me for coffee at star bucks now. Okay?" she said okay and I hung up. I arrived at the star bucks before her and ordered a vanilla frappe, I sat down in the seat Edward was in yesterday, and sipped my frappe, taking a Tylenol out of purse, I put it down my throat with my bottle of water, and eventually Alice came with a simple black coffee.

"So what's up Bella?" I drummed my figures against the table,

"I slept over Edwards house last night!" I said quickly, Alice's jaw dropped.

"did you too sleep together?" I shook my head,

"Alice I drank a lot last night and I don't know what I said." her eyes widened in realization.

"Uh…Bella…where is your wedding ring?" I looked at her confused and looked down at my hand, my ring was gone.

"Listen, Alice. I need you to go to Edward, and find it okay? Please hurry." She nodded and was out the door.

_**Edward Cullen;**_

I sat up tired and realized bella had left earlier, shit. I missed her already. Wait what? No you don't. You miss Tanya. Stupid. A loud bang on the door alerted me, on the way to the door I saw Bella's wedding ring on the floor,and I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Alice didn't wait for me to come to the door she barged in. she looked around and frowned,

"How are –look- you –look-?" I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid she looked.

"Good." I said simply.

"Listen, where is belle's rings, she's flipping out." I mocked confusion.

"What ring?" Alice glared at me; the glare was hard and scared the living day lights out of me.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING RING! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" she shouted, I took a few steps back and threw her the ring.

"God, chill Alice." She raised her nose and walked out the door. I couldn't get what Bella said last night out of my head, she was married and so was i. So why would she say it? I'm sure she didn't mean it.

_You want her to mean it._

No, I love Tanya.

_Yeah. But you love Bella more, hell you never stopped. _

Shut up.

I was confused, annoyed and had no idea what was going on around me. I for once in my life, felt lost.

_**Bella Black;**_

Alice soon returned with my ring, I thanked her over and over again, until she said if I didn't shut up, she'd throw the ring into the lake. I instantly shut up and hugged her, that's how I'm here now, in my bed with Jacob, I felt his warm naked body against mine. He was already sleeping, I loved make up sex. I looked down at my ring and laughed, and feel into a deep sleep.

"_Hey Edward. Do you really want to know why I left?" I slurred, my head was on his lap, and he was stroking my hair. He mumbled a quiet sure, _

_And I said with my eyes closed_

"_I feel in love with you." I said again. Slurring horribly. _

I shot up with a gasp, that happened last night, I told Edward I loved him, god! Im stupid, there was a light sheet of sweat on my forehead, my body was trembling.

How could I be so stupid? Dumb. Ignorant. I looked at the empty space on the bed next to me; there was a note on the pillow.

_You looked to peaceful to wake_

_Sorry again._

_I love you._

_-Jake._

I frowned at the letter, why did he have to say I love you? It just made me feel worse about my feelings for Edward, why didn't I just listen to Jacob and stayed away from Edward.

For fuck sake I slept on top of Edward came home and had sex with Jacob! I feel like such a whore. Even though I didn't do anything with Edward, I felt something, something I don't feel with Jacob.

Did it really make me that bad? Yes it does! You were thinking of Edward while having sex with your husband! I looked at the clock one pm. The house phone ringing made me jump.

"Hello?" I said groggily. I heard a laugh on the other end.

"Bella?" Tanya's voice said, making the guilt worse.

"The one and only." I said flatly.

"Well I was thinking, since we didn't get to meet up a yesterday, I just got home early, and I figured me, you and Edward and Jacob could meet up?" she asked, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I couldn't say no. I don't know why.

"Sure. Just let me see if Jacob can? I'll call you in a few." I said hanging up, I picked the phone back up and called Jacob.

"Jacob black." He said in his serious voice.

"Well, Bella Black here, and I wanted to ask you something." Mocking his serious tone, I was positive he rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering, are you working tonight around eight-ish?" he said a quiet no.

"Well, Uh…can we go meet Tanya and Edward tonight for dinner?" I said in a pleading tone. "I really like Tanya. It would make me really happy."

"Fine." He said sounding unhappy, I smiled brightly and hung up. I called Tanya and told her, we decided to meet around eight at this fancy restaurant. I was excited, I don't know why. Maybe it was seeing Edward again? Or maybe making them get along.

It wouldn't happen, it's like putting together fire and ice, impossible, and the ice would melt, or possibly put out the fire.

But once again, nothing is impossible. Maybe tonight could be the night that they make truce.

I slid on my purple stain dress, it had one shoulder, I put my hair back with a black bow, my curls where hanging over my shoulders, I put on heels that had one bow going from top to bottom (**Outfit & hair on profile)**

When Jacob came home, he put on his suit and we left too meet Edward and Tanya, I could tell, no I could sense Jacob was not happy; I put his hand through mine, making sure pay attention to the road.

"Will you please act civil?" I said in a pleading tone. Looking at him in the corner of my eye, to much dismay he nodded, I smiled gratefully at him. The rest of the car ride was silent,

when we arrived we saw Tanya and Edward waiting hand in hand for us, I felt my jealously boil up, but smiled and laced my hand through Jacobs, Tanya was in a tight black dress, with black heels, her hair was curled and had a big black flower in it (**Outfit & Hair on profile.) **

I smiled at them as Edward held the door open for us, I reminded myself to stay calm, and not let my feelings for Edward get in that way. Did he know or did he think I was too drunk to get anything right? I hope it was the second one. But the way he's looking at me, he thinks it's a drunken mistake. Thank god, but in a truth it wasn't. But I wouldn't let him know that.

We all sat down, me and Tanya immediately started talking.

I turn to Jacob he and Edward are having a stare down, I'm sitting next to Tanya and the men are across from us. I kicked Jacob in the leg, alerting him.

"You promised!" I said pointing my finger at him. He raised his hands in defeat and starts a nice conversation with Edward. Asking him about work.

"You made Jacob promise too?" I almost laughed, I nodded.

"Promise to be good?" I asked looking at her. She was most definitely beautiful, but not as gorgeous as Rosalie, or Alice. But most defiantly better looking than me, I instantly felt self conscious, she nodded and smiled brightly, her smile could light up an entire room. And I was jealous.

"So how did you and Edward meet?" I asked curiously, I could honestly say I regret leaving now, than I ever did before. Maybe things would have been different and I and Edward would be married. I smiled at the thought. I sound ridiculous. I and Edward will never be together, he has Tanya and I have Jacob.

"Well, two years ago in college, I accidentally ran into him falling over but he caught me." I faked a smile; she seemed so dazed by it. Like she could remember it like it was yesterday. I was even more jealous; he used to always catch me when ever I fell.

"How did you meet Jacob?" She said, still clearly dazed.

"My dad is his dad's best friend, and it turned out he was going to my school. So our parents set us up." I said laughing at the memory, of how nervous I was. Now that I thought about it…I wish I would have never met Jacob, I wish I would have never left.

It made me instantly feel bad, thinking about hurting Jacob…or even Tanya would just be horrible. I am horrible and selfish. I turned my head and looked at the menu, realizing I lost my appetite but in desperate need of an aspirin.

"Excuse me." I said standing up, and walked as fast as I could without tripping to the street. I just wanted to leave, I needed to get out of there, I got outside and ran to my car, I went into the hidden department, and pulled out a cigarette,

it's something I always did when I'm stressed, something Jacob would kill me if he found out. I took a drag and started to walk toward the street. I felt footsteps behind me, it made me nervous, I hoped it wasn't Jacob;

he would probably literally kill me. I turned around and saw the one and only Edward there. I did a laugh and shook my head, I took a drag.

"What do you want." I said rudely, if I was being honest I was in hysterics.

"Are you okay?" he said eying the cancer stick. I laughed again.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm really not." I said looking up at the sky. Hitting my cancer stick.

"Why not?" he asked politely.

"I realized way to much today." Which was the truth I told Edward i was in love with him? I realized I still loved him, and I realized I don't love Jacob. I realized I hated Tanya for no reason. Except she got the man I love and always will.

He pulled me in for a hug, but I didn't expect what happened next.

He kissed me.

Wow, I've really lost my mind. There was no way Edwards lips were on mine. But I soon realized they were. I begin to kiss him back; the electric current was much too strong. It felt like my lips were on fire, it felt so right, but was so very wrong.

His wife was inside; my husband was with his wife. Eventually we both pulled away for air. Only to go back at it. I pulled away, he groaned and tried to kiss me again, I pushed him away.

"This is wrong. SO FUCKING WRONG!" I shouted flinging my arms. Edward nodded as we untangled ourselves.

"But it feels so right." Edward whispered, he took the words right out of my mouth. I nodded, but shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, its wrong." I said stroking his cheek, he leaned into my touch. I leaned up as far as I could, and kissed him softly, he kissed back.

This was wrong.

But right now that didn't matter.

* * *

**Oh shit, he kissed her. **

**Oh shit, what will happen next? **

**Will Edward & Bella divorce there husband/wife for each other?**

**Stay tuned =D **

**Review, and I'll send you a spoon (:**

**I'll put at least two or three chapters on tomorrow =D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER; **I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.

* * *

_**Bella Black;**_

I felt horrible, I just kissed my best friend, with his wife right inside, I knew I would never be able to get any sleep, so I laid there in my bed with Jacob wrapped on my side.

I had a husband, Edward had a wife, it was wrong so very wrong.

You can't help who you fall in love with, and unfortunately for me, Edward was the one man I feel in love with and never got over.

Edward was taken, he was like a forbidden fruit, but those are always the sweetest.

I tried to get up without waking up Jake, which I did very well might I add, I slid on my silk rob and put my phone in the pocket. I quietly walked into the kitchen, going into the liquor cabinet, getting out vodka, I took a straight shot down, and the sweet liquor burned my throat.

I couldn't keep my mind of Edward, was he thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him? Did he know my feelings for him?

I was unhappy, I was unhappily married to a man I did not love. The man I loved was married, how much more drama can get into my life?

I couldn't help but think of the past, what if, I couldn't those questions out of my head; I leaned against the wall, sliding down it.

My phone vibrating alerted me; I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello." I said again without a smile. I looked at the time three am, who would be calling this late?

"Bella..." Edward said in a husky voice, his voice sounded deep and troubled. I took a deep breath.

"The one and only." I said sarcastically. I could practically hear him roll his eyes on the other line.

"I can't stop thinking about you." I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. So he was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him.

"I can't stop thinking about you either." I said leaning my head against the wall, I looked up and the ceiling, closing my eyes.

"Tanya will be out of town tomorrow, and I'm off work, stop by around three." He said hanging up. I closed the phone, and tossed it across the room.

I didn't want to go, I was nervous, scared of what might happen.

I have a hole; I've dug the hole deep enough. Could I make it any deeper?

Would I make it any deeper, could I hurt Jacob…or Tanya?

I was selfish, greedy, and I would do what was best for me. And what was best for me, was seeing Edward tomorrow.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I started breakfast, I cooked some toast, some eggs, and pancakes; I looked at the clock knowing Jacob would be up any minute. I put some eggs and three pancakes on the plate and set it on the table, I already ate my plate, so I sat there a sipped my coffee.

I really needed to stop thinking about Edward, I should be thinking about Jacob. I reached for my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" my brother said sounding perky as always.

"Hey Emmett, can you meet me for breakfast?" not mentioning I already ate.

"Yup! Wait, why?" he said sounding off.

"I need to get my mind off things." He said okay and hung up. I didn't even notice Jake was now awake sitting across from me.

"Who was that?" he asked shoving a pancake in his mouth.

"My brother." I said simply, annoyed he has to know. "I'm going out to breakfast with him, than im hanging out with Rosalie okay?" I asked, implying he was not to call. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Sure." I never realized how unfit me and Jake were together, we we're too opposites that just didn't connect, I was a plug and he was the outlet, the plug didn't belong in the outlet. It just didn't fit.

It didn't fit like me and Edward did. I and Edward always fit together. He was the peanut butter to my jelly; he was my Patrick to my sponge bob. **(A/N; I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! XD) **

By the time Jacob left I was ready for the day; I grabbed my sunglasses and walked to my car.

I made it to the joint in record time, Emmett was already there stuffing his face.

"Emmett, my dear brother. How do you eat so much, but not gain any weight?" I said with a laugh.

"Psh, belle. Please. Have you seen this guns?" he flexed his arms, I scoffed.

"What guns? All I see is fat." I said poking his arm. He pouted like a child and ate the rest of his pancakes.

"Em, can I trust you?" I said looking his straight in the eye; he shoved his pancakes away, ready for this serious conversation. "You can't tell anyone, Swear?" he nodded, putting his hand over his heart.

"You know why I left right?" he nodded.

"You feel in love." He said simply, I felt my eyes widen, was I really that obvious?

"Bella, you're my sister. I'm not blind." He said clicking his tongue.

"Yeah, well. I feel in love. You can't tell anyone about who I feel for." Getting ready to drop the bomb.

"You feel in love with Edward. Edward was in love with you too you know." He said rolling his eyes, I choked on my coffee. My brother really wasn't blind, he knew exactly who I feel in love with, but Edward feel in love with me?

"Em, Edward did not love me. That's why I left. I couldn't deal with rejection." He slammed his hand on the table.

"YES HE DID! HE STILL DOES!" he yelled, I ducked my head a little, and slid down my seat.

"Emmett quiet down. No he doesn't."

"Bella, I'm not blind. I see this, he feels the way for you that I feel Rosalie, the way he looks at you is the way I look at her, the way jasper looks at Alice. How can you be so blind?" now it was my turn to slap the table…or him,

"Bella, you know you never get over something like that. You too will love each other forever." I pouted; Emmett was right about…almost everything.

"Don't you have work?" I said crossing my arms on my chest. He bit his lip.

"I got fired…DON'T TELL ROSE! SHE'LL KILL ME!" he said hitting his head repeatedly on the table.

"Don't worry. That's your business, keep this conversation a secret and I won't tell rose? Deal?" I said putting out my hand; he shook it smiling at me. We both stood up; with a hug we parted different ways.

I arrived at Edward's at three thirty; it was a long drive from the pancake house. I didn't even have to knock, he was waiting on the porch, I had a feeling this might get awkward.

"So why am I here?" I said looking at my nails. He didn't say anything, he just kissed me, somehow we landed on his couch, the kissing got rough, and there were so many emotions in this kiss. Both our phones were ringing off the hook.

We didn't bother to answer them.

And that's how this affair started, because that day me and Edward had sex.

* * *

**OHHH SHIIT! THEY HAD SEX! Uh..ohh. what could go wrong with this? Haha. **

**My cat just had babies! =D**

**Review and I'll send you a kitten. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER; **I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.

* * *

_**Bella Black;**_

I sat there naked in Edwards arm, my head was on his chest, Edward was breathing evenly; he was sleeping. I thought about everything that happened. I had breakfast with Emmett, than for lunch I had Edward.

Everything felt so right, with Edward everything was okay, and we had no husbands or wives, no drama. It was just us. I didn't think about Jacob once. Not once.

I thought of Tanya as a best friend, and I just slept with her husband…twice.

But I have never felt this alive in my life, I felt like I was breathing air for the first time.

Edward was my air, and without him I would surely die.

But this was just wrong. This could never happen again.

Even if it was the best mind blowing sex that anyone has ever had. I started to get up, but Edward pulled my too his chest tightly, I rolled my eyes and tried to get up again. He pulled my back down, I shook him.

"Edward. Wake up." He stirred but didn't wake up.

"EDWARD!" I shouted, he shot up and looked around the room as if he was expecting a man with a gun to his head. I giggled.

"I need to get up." I said as I untangled myself from him.

"No..." he said sleepily. I slapped him in the chest. Hard. Immediately waking him up.

"I'm sorry that I wore you out, but I need to go." I started to get up this time he didn't pull me back, I immediately missed him warmth.

"This cannot happen again." I pulled my shirt over my head. "Even if it was mind blowing, it just can't happen again. Okay?" I pulled my skirt up, buttoning it.

"Sure." He said climbing out off the couch and right into the bathroom.

I somehow knew this would not be the last time. There was no way I was losing my air, even if my air was married. I made sure I had everything, not leaving anything.

I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get rid of the sex hair.

"Bella?" I jumped in surprise. Tanya.

"Hey." I said walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked eying me head to toe.

"I wanted to see if you were here, I got bored at home. Edward told me you left town, or something." I said making hand gestures.

"Oh. I see, well I'm home now. You want to go get some coffee?" she asked, smiling at me. The guilt never left, I just hoped it wasn't in my eyes.

"Sure. Lets take my car?" I asked, she nodded.

--

Once we got to the coffee shop, we sat down and started talking about Edward…again.

"Did you know Edward was this big play boy in college?" I felt my head drop and my eyes widen.

"No way!" I could never see Edward being a whore. It just wasn't in his nature. Edward was always thoughtful and caring and super sweet.

"Yes he was! He told me the reason he was like that, is because of some bimbo that he fell in love with left." I ignored the big lump forming in the throat, it couldn't be me. Edward could never love me…right?

"Oh, did you ever find out who this bimbo was?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"No, but when I looked in his old journals from high school, he would never say her name but her initials were IMS?" Isabella Marie Swan...

Edward did fall in love with me…Emmett was right, my gut was right, it was all in the journal.

"And let me tell you something Bella, I've wanted to rip that bitches throat out every since I found out about her. How could someone hurt someone as caring as Edward?" I avoided her eyes again, not because I was scared but because I knew my eyes would betray me.

Tanya was such a sweet, caring and hopefully an understanding woman, her and Edward really deserve each other, and I was just getting in the way of Edward and Tanya's. Happiness, Tanya would never be happy knowing her husband was distant and having sex with me.

Edward would never be able to tell the truth which would just hurt everyone. I just had sex with her husband not even two hours ago.

"So. How are you and that hottie Jacob?" Tanya said twirling her hair, Tanya thought Jacob was hot? In my eyes he wasn't that hot. Not anymore, he couldn't even light a candle next to Edward.

"Eh. Good I suppose. How about you too?" I sipped my coffee looking out the window, at all the happy couples and there children.

"To be honest, on the rocks." My eyes retreated from the window onto Tanya's blue eyes.

"What? You guys seem so…happy?" she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Bella, what would people think if they knew. 'Oh Tanya can't keep her man happy.' He hasn't had sex with me, he refused every time, and he seems so…distant. I think he's having an affair." Tanya said looking down at her coffee "and I don't mean a sexual affair I mean an emotional affair."

That surprised me,because he just had sex with me and he didn't seem distant at all. Oh…god! I'm the reason Edward's so distant, he said he couldn't stop thinking about me. It all made sense now.

Me and Edward are having an emotional affair.

This could get ugly.

No matter what I did now, someone would get hurt.

I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Tanya or Jacob.

But Edward was my air now

And I wasn't ready to let that go.

* * *

**This one is kind of short, **

**Which I do apologize for. **

**I PROMISE, the next chapter will be longer. I PROMISE =D**

**i was thinking about changing that name...its too original, any ideas? (:  
**

**Review and I'll send you…a piece of GUM! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy, cracker. I had AN AMAZING IDEA LAST NIGHT & ONE THIS MORNING. I'm using booth, but in there own time. =D**

**DISCLAIMER; **I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.

* * *

_**Bella Black;**_

I felt sick, I didn't know if it was because of the major guilt that ran through my body, or maybe the fact I just slept with Jacob.

Edward wasn't sleeping with Tanya, than I shouldn't sleep with Jacob…

Or maybe not ever sleep with Edward again, and only Jacob.

I had sex with Edward this afternoon, and than had sex with Jacob tonight, When me and Jacob we're having sex, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, I couldn't stop wishing I was in Edward's arms. While I was having sex with Edward, I didn't think of Jake once.

The sex with Jacob felt nothing like the sex with Edward, with Edward it was perfect, romantic, and we just fit.

With Jacob, I felt _nothing _and that made me a horrible person. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting my dinner up. I leaned my head on the cold toilet seat, it felt so good. I looked at the wall clock; seven am.

I groaned, I felt horrible. I wanted to wish that I never slept with Edward, but I couldn't, and I knew why.

I loved Edward Cullen, and I knew it was Edward or Jacob, but was it really my decision to make? Or was it Edward, or even Jacobs. Did I call the shots right now?

"Bella are you alright?" Jake rushed next to me feeling my head.

"I'm fine." I said picking up my head, and smiling.

"No your not. I have work, or I would take you to the doctors, but _PROMISE_ me you will go?" I nodded and took a deep breath, I lied on my wedding vows, so this could make up for it right?

* * *

_**Edward Cullen;**_

Bella was the love of my life, when she left it broke me, now she's back and I've never felt more alive.

Was I really in love with Bella still? Or was it because she was taken, and people always want what they can't have. I've never had these feelings for Tanya? So why did I have them for Bella.

I didn't want to hurt Tanya, I loved her, but I loved Bella more. Bella was always on my mind, and Tanya was there in the back of my head never once earning a thought. When I slept with Bella, if felt real, like there was no problems, no pain and no suffering. Only love. If Bella told me to leave Tanya, would I? Was Tanya my love or was Bella? I really need to get Bella off my mind. So I called the one person who could do that.

"Emmett, hey lets go to the bar." I said, Emmett was the only one who could distract me, even if he was Bella's brother.

"YAY!" he shouted making my ear drum ring, I told him to were to go.

When I arrived at the bar, Emmett was already there.

"Hey bro." Emmett said pulling me into an awkward one armed hug. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey."

"So what brings you here at this time and place?" Emmett smiled making his dimples show.

"Things." I shrugged, yeah those things are you sister naked bed.

"Bella." Of course Emmett knew, what didn't he? Emmett might seem stupid but he knows how to make you feel better and gives great advice. I nodded; Emmett had a glint in his eye like he knew something I didn't.

"I don't know Em, I love Tanya, but it doesn't compare to what I feel for Bella." Emmett would know what to do, overall I always saw Emmett as a brother and best friend.

"Deja vu. I almost had the same conversation with Bella few days ago." I instantly alerted at Bella's name, I leaned it.

"What did she say?!" Emmett eye's widened in realization.

"SHIT! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, she's going to kill me, than rose is going to kill me!" he said banging his head on the table.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" I shouted.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He said and left, he walked out with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Bella Black;**

I don't know how long I've been waiting in the waiting room, it seems like forever. I didn't want to be here, it was just morning sickness, why would I need to go the hospital for that? My husband was ridiculous.

"Isabella Black?" the lady said, I stood up grabbing my coat and walked to the back with her. She led me to a room and closed the door behind her. I sat down on the bed looked at the posters on the wall, I hated hospitals, no I hated doctors, look where two doctors have gotten me. My favorite doctor who I am in love with is married and my less favorite doctor is my husband.

"Hello, Isabella." Said the doctor walking in. I looked up and felt my eyes widen.

"Carlisle! How are you?" Carlisle Cullen, I never thought I would see him again. "Haven't you retired yet old man?" I laughed. He chuckled and looked at the chart.

"So how are you Bella?" he said still reading the chart, he sat down the doctor chair.

"I'm good. How about you?" he shrugged and pulled out a needle.

"I need to take some blood." He said simply, I closed my eyes and waited for the shot to be over, I barely felt anything.

"So Carl, How come you work in a different hospital than Edward?" I asked genuinely curious. I saw the pain in his eyes and retreated saying it.

"I haven't seen Edward since he left for college, he rarely calls." He said frowning, and put the blood sample down. "Have you talked to him?" Yes, but I'm also having sex with him.

"Wait! He didn't even invite you to his wedding?" I said outraged. How could a child be so mean to the people who gave him life? He shook his head and picked up the blood.

"Well let me get this down to the lab, it should be back shortly, stay put." He said smiling, he closed the door behind him. I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" said Doctor. Douche.

"Hello, Edward. I have a bone to pick with you." I said getting ready to grill him, he signed.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITE YOUR PARENTS TO YOUR WEDDING, HOW DARE YOU NOT CALL THEM! YOU KNOW WHAT, if they were my parents I'd talk to them everyday, I'd see them whenever I was free." Not mentioning the fact, my dad died of a heart attack and my mother is in jail.

"Calm the fuck down." He said sounding annoyed.

"You are an asshole." I said and hung up, he was lucky, he had parents who loved him to death, who cared and wanted to see him, I didn't even have parents. He was lucky and didn't even realize that.

Eventually Carlisle came back and gave me the worst news of my life,

You know when you see someone on TV and something dramatic happens and they faint, I used to laugh until it happened to me.

* * *

**GUESS IF YOU KNOW WHY SHE FAINTED! :D**

**Anyways, OME! NEW MOON IS COMING OUT FRIDAY NIGHT! **

**I preordered mine from target! **

**YAY! **

**Review if you love twilight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You should tell all your friends on FAN FICTION about me (: **

**DISCLAIMER; **I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.

* * *

_**Bella Black;**_

This was life changing, this news would change my life forever, and this news would affect my future. When Carlisle told me, I fainted, how embarrassing. How could this happen? This was bad, so bad.

I didn't know who the father of my child was.

I was pregnant and I slept with both Edward and Jacob, If Jacob found out, he would be ecstatic, if Edward found out, I don't know how he would react, maybe he would be glad that I could be his child, or maybe he would be pissed that my birth control failed. I didn't know what to do, I felt lost, should I tell Edward, or Jacob. Should I abort the child? I could never do that. I could never kill an innocent child, because of my mistakes.

I sat there on my balcony, looking down at all the happy people, wondering how my life got so fucked up.

What if I never met up with Edward again? Would I still love Jacob?

I pulled out my phone and texted Edward. He has a right to know, even though how much I would hate this, he has ever power to know.

**We need to talk. –Bella. **

_K. meet me for at the coffee shop in an hour? –Edward._

I replied with a simple okay, I got up and put on my dark blue sweater and skinny jeans, I slid on my strap heels and grabbed my purse, and I grabbed my scarf and walked out. **(On profile)**

When I got to the Starbucks, Edward wasn't here yet, I was nervous, I was scared, I was worried he would hate me, I asked for a Snapple and sat down at the table were me and Edward had the amazing conversation, but I had to prepare for this conversation.

It was nerve wreaking waiting for him. When he finally came, I swallowed the lump in my throat; and started to talk.

"Do you have any idea why I asked you to meet me?" he nodded. "You do?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I do. But I have something to say." I was nervous, did he really know?

"Go ahead." I said, he shook his head

"No you." I took a deep breath.

"How about at the same time?" I asked, he nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

"I love you." We said at the same time, Edwards jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I felt my jaw hit the table.

"What did you say!?"

"I love you." He said sighing.

"No. this is already bad enough, I might be pregnant with your child! And we're both married!" I said resting the palm of my hand against the forehead.

"Might?" I nodded; he obviously didn't know I slept with Jacob…

"You slept with Jacob too?!" he said flinging his arms around.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Tell him 'NO, I already had sex.' If it makes you feel better, I didn't want too." I said closing my eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." I said with a huge intake of breath, it felt like I had no air, like I wasn't breathing.

"This is just GREAT." He said sarcastically.

"What did we get ourselves into?" I said looking into his green eyes.

"I don't know." He said quietly. His green eyes boring into my brown eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Edward got up and started pacing running his fingers through his hair; I would laugh if this wasn't serious. He begin to mumble things to himself, sounding like a crazy person.

"Edward are you okay?" he ignored me and kept pacing.

"We can get a DNA test!" he shouted, happy with his realization. I raised an eyebrow.

"It took you that long to figure out something I already knew?" I laughed at him.

"What do we do about our partners?" I asked becoming serious. He shrugged, he seemed deep in thought.

"Do you love me?" he asked looking me straight in the eye, was I ready to tell him this? He told me he loved me which was a complete shocker; I never thought he could love me. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I do." I said avoiding his eyes, I wasn't ready for this; this was way too much for one day.

Eventually we decided it would be smart for us to divorce our partners, but what if this was jakes baby?

The next morning, I woke Jake up.

"Jake?" I said, it was now or never. I knew that Jacob and Tanya would both get hurt in the end.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"I have to talk to you." He instantly sat up. He leaned his head on his elbows.

"Yes?" he said serious. I think we both knew this day would come.

"Keep an open mind okay?" he nodded. "I want a divorce." He shot out of bed.

"WHAT!?" I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Divorce. I want, no need one. I'm sorry." I pulled the papers I got yesterday from my lawyer and asked him to sign them, this might be to fast; this might be too much to put on him now. I grabbed a pen, looked at him pleading.

"I don't want this anymore, if you love me, you'll sigh these and move out." His eyes were watery, I instantly felt bad. He grabbed the pen and sighed everywhere he needed to, he packed his bags and left.

The apartment felt so empty without anyone here; did I really not love Jacob? I didn't even feel bad about asking for a divorce. I loved Edward, he was my air. I put my hand on my stomach as the front door slammed, Jake must have forgotten something.

"Before I leave, why?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't love you." He nodded, I felt horrible, and he looked like he was in so much pain.

"It's Edward isn't it?" I nodded; he looked like he always knew.

"I'm sorry, I love him. I never stopped." He shook his head and left, I felt horrible, I just hurt my best friend. How did my life get so screwed up?

I did love Jacob, but I loved Edward more.

I wonder how Tanya was taking it?

* * *

_**Edward Cullen;**_

I couldn't believe Bella was pregnant; my angel might be pregnant with my baby, or Jacobs. When she told me, I was in shock, and it was even worse when she told me 'might'. I felt jealous that she slept with Jacob, I sat on the couch waiting for Tanya to get home, I took a deep breath, I didn't want to hurt Tanya, but this is what had to be done, I didn't love Tanya, something was missing with us.

There was a void between us. Tanya walked in with a bunch of bags; she sat them down and smiled when she saw me. But that smile fell when she saw my face.

"What's going on?" Tanya walked towards me; she sat down on the couch across from me

"I want a divorce." I said spitting it out. Her blues eyes widened and tears gathered in them, I felt instantly bad, I gestured to the divorce paper and pen on the table, she looked down at them and her jaw dropped.

"WHY!?" She shouted standing up, she looked hurt and pissed…extremely pissed.

"We're just not right together, there is a huge void." I wanted to say this was a mistake and that I only love her and that she's the most amazing girl ever, but I couldn't lie. Not anymore.

"Who is she?" she said slightly calmed, was it best for her to know it was Bella? Would she hurt Bella, or worse hurt the baby?

"There isn't anyone." I said getting defensive.

"STOP LYING! I'm not blind Edward. I see it. I see the love when you look at her, I know its Bella," I felt my jaw drop. Was it that obvious? She signed the papers and told me to get the fuck out; she threw the papers at me. I grabbed my packed bags and headed over to Bella's.

* * *

**Oh damn, I don't know if the divorce was to fast? **Do you think it was? **i just have a great idea and they both needed to be together for it to happen, alriiiight(:**

**Tell your geeks about me (:**

Review(:


	10. Chapter 10

**You should tell all your friends on FANFICTION about me (:**

**DISCLAIMER; I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.**

* * *

_**Bella Swan; (YES, SHES A SWAN NOW! Cause of the divorce.)**_

When Edward came after he sent his divorce papers to the lawyer, I was shocked; she handled it better than I expected her too.

I lay on top of Edward on my couch, he stroked my back, my arms, and everywhere his fingers could reach.

"Do you think this is…wrong?" I asked picking my head up to look at him. He shook his head. I've never felt this free, we're weren't married, I wasn't Mrs. Black anymore, I was just Bella swan and he is Edward Cullen,

"I was thinking we go visit my parents." He said thinking out loud, I laughed and leaned up and kissed him.

"I think that's a great idea." I kissed him again. Before tucking my head under his chin. Yesterday everything was so wrong, and fucked up. Now everything is different, I and Edward are together, we have no husbands, or wives, just ourselves, and it feels amazing.

"I love you." He mumbled, kissing me on the top of my head, I smiled hugely; I would have never thought a week ago that Edward would say he loved me. I heard a loud scream which made me jump up hitting my head against Edwards chin, I rubbed my head and looked for the source of the scream, there in my door way was My brother, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I said mumbled sarcastically, still rubbing my head.

"OH MY JASPER!" Alice shouted. I ran my finger through my hair. "YOU AND EDWARD BUT HOW?!" I looked at my wedding ring on the coffee table and frowned.

"Well, I guess a lot has happened..." I began to tell him everything that happened. I heard a lot of awes, and Emmett kept winking at me giving me a told you so look. I scowled at him and continued.  
"And that's how we got here." Emmett continued his told you so look, and I had instant pay back.

"Hey Rosalie, did you know…" Emmett jaw dropped, I smirked at him. "Emmett GOT FIRED!" I shouted pointing at him, Rosalie jaw hit the ground, and she turned to him and smacked him across the head.

"Where have you been going!?" she said bending down in front of him.

"Uh….UH…..Jasper's…" jasper glared at him.

"And how are you at jasper's while he's at work? What are you doing there?" Rosalie said scowling at him, he sank lower in his seat; I smiled at the trouble I cause him.

"Well, you see. Uh. Jasper got fired too…so we play video games all day, Edward quit his job though!"

"WHAT!?" me and Alice shrieked, Alice was smacking Jasper and Rosalie was glaring at Emmett, if looks could kill. I just laughed. And sat next to Edward.

"Why did you quit?" he shrugged.

"I'm going to work with my dad." I smiled, and hugged him, giving him a peck on the lips. I looked at my crazy friends realizing how lucky I truly was; I had the perfect man and perfect best friends. What possibly could go wrong?

But once again, I spoke too soon.

Today was the day Edward started working at his new job, his father was ecstatic once he found out his that his son was working with him, I couldn't help but be happy that he once again reconnected with his family. We are planning on getting that DNA test next week.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he said touching my stomach which had gotten much bigger. I felt fat.

"Stop touching my fat stomach." I said shoving his hand off and laughing. "I'll be find, Go or you'll be late, see you tonight?" We we're going to his parents for dinner; he smiled and kissed me, than he was gone with a promise to check up on me. I laid down on the couch and feel asleep.

Once I woke up I was being moved, but I couldn't see anything, like there was something over my head, it was black, I was shoved into a car, I heard the car start. What was going on!? I was nervous. I really hoped it was Emmett playing a prank, but my hopes were ruined when the car stopped and I was pulled out by my hair, I knew Emmett would never hurt me.

The tears leaked out of my eyes. I heard an evil laugh and a very familiar voice. The air got warm which made me assume that I was inside a building now. I was tied down, the blind fold was lifted off my eyes.

"Hello Bella." I heard my boy friends ex say from across from me; I looked at her wanting an explanation.

"Oh, dear Bella. Did you honestly think I would let you steal my husband?" she laughed evilly, Tanya wasn't nice, she was evil and crazy, I was wrong. So very wrong.

"Ex Husband, you fucking crazy bitch." She slapped me, making my hair fly over my face, it hurt but she wasn't about to know that. I growled at her.

"I know about you, you little whore." She smacked the other side of my face making my head turn left, I took a deep breath. Begging myself not to cry.

"I know your pregnant with my husband's child, you had sex with him while you were both married, you skank!" she grabbed my by my hair forcing me to look up at her. I started to laugh.  
"Tanya, you're fucking crazy. Untie me, and we'll see who wins this fight." I said threatening her. I knew, I knew if I got untied I would kill her. I would kill her for trying to kill me, I would kill her for trying to get Edward from me, I would kill her for trying to hurt my baby. I would fucking kill her. And that's what scared me, I've never wanted to kill anyone before, I've always been kind hearted, I've never wanted to hurt anyone, but I wanted to kill this bitch. She laughed and punched me in the stomach. I let out a whimper, not because of the pain but because I knew she was trying to kill my baby.

"Okay, Tanya let be rational here." I said trying to calm her down, I really hoped she'd untie me. She laughed and punched me in the mouth, I wanted to whimper, cry and beat her ass.

"Tanya stop hitting her." I heard the voice who I'd never thought would hurt anyone say. Jacob.

"Jacob…why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to calm down. I knew that Edward wouldn't be able to find me, and if no one does, they'd kill me and my baby.

"Bella, If I can't have you, no one can." He said simply sounding sick. Jacob was sick, he was sick mentally. I was scared. I was terrified; I only hope Edward would call for help.

"Now, here's what were going to do." Tanya said looking at Jacob, She looked back to me.

"Now you little whore," I growled "Your going to talk to Edward, tell him you need him to come down her, you went for a walk and got lost. Okay?" I shook my head. She grabbed my hair.

"Listen bitch if you don't do it. We'll fucking kill that bastard in your stomach" I didn't know what to do, save my babies life and get Edward hurt, or possible killed, or lose my baby, and probably get killed myself.

I nodded, I knew I had to save my baby; hopefully Edward would hear something in my voice and call the cops. She put the phone to my ear it was ringing.

"Hello!?" Edward answered sounding frantic.

"Edward?" My voice sounded shaky. I heard a sigh of relief.

"I'm lost, can you get me?" I told him the address Tanya told me, and he'd be here in five minutes.

I didn't want my baby hurt, I didn't want Edward hurt. I loved them both so much, and I felt horrible.

i will fucking kill this bitch.

* * *

**HA! I BET YOU WERENOT EXPECTING THAT! :D**

**I thought about this a few nights ago and fell in love with it, **

**There will probably only be a few more chapters. **

**I want to make it last until maybe 20. im trying here. **

**Tell your friends about me (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**You should tell all your friends on FANFICTION about me (: **

**DISCLAIMER; ****I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Bella Swan;**_

I had wished, I had dreams and hopes, but one by one they were crushed, I had dreamed about me and Edward, and when it finally happens, this happens, I end up being pregnant and kidnapped but his crazy ex wife and my crazy ex husband, I was scared that they would do something horrible to him, I was scared they would hurt me and my baby. I didn't care about myself, I don't care what they did to me, I only cared about what they did to my life, and they were seriously fucking with the wrong woman.

They lay a single hand on Edward or my stomach I would do something I would regret, but I don't think I would regret it.

I wished Edward would not show up but of course Edward thought the alert in my voice was being lost. Oh god, why couldn't Edward be smart now. Why couldn't he just let me defend myself, why did he marry such an insane bitch?

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered looking at the ground, my teeth were chattering, I was going to freeze to death, I don't have a sweater on, no shoes, I was only wearing shorts and a tank top. I heard Tanya laugh, this bitch was seriously fucked up.

"Edward is mine." She growled, I laughed at her.

"Okay crazy, than why did he divorce you?" this time she laughed.

"Cause, your bitch ass got pregnant. Edwards a good man." That was one thing she was right about, Edward was a good man, and He was sweet and caring, was he really only with me because I was pregnant? Did he actually love me? I took a deep breath.

When I heard a knocking at the door, I was nervous. All I could do was pray they wouldn't hurt Edward or the baby. Tanya opened the door.

"Eddie, why don't you come in?" she said opening the door wider.

"NO! DON'T!" I shouted, Tanya turned around and glared at me. I wanted to punch the glare of her face. Edward doesn't listen and busts in. his eye widen at the sight of me.

Before anyone could realize what was going on, Edward was tied up just like me.

"I told you not to come in!" I hissed at him, I swear I would laugh if this wasn't bad. He ignored me.

"Oh by the way, your ex wife is fucking insane!" I hissed.

"You don't think I've noticed? I mean I am tied up…" he snarled at me. I closed my eyes, we shouldn't be arguing, more like finding away out of this.

"Edward, we need to shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of this!" I whisper-yelled. He nodded and closed his eyes, I assume thinking. I was struggling; my arm was starting to hurt. Tanya walked towards us.

"Ah, I wouldn't even think about it," She pulled a gun on, I stopped. "I wouldn't hesitate to blow your fucking brains out." My teeth were chattering still.

"Will you cut that out!" Tanya screamed,

"Fuck you." I spat, I was doing almost anything to get the fuck out of here, even if it meant killing me so Edward can get out. She clicked the gun and scowled.

"Tanya, how big are you without that gun? How big are you when I'm not tied up, I swear I will fucking kill you." She shrank a size before putting her game face back on.

"Bella!" Edward hissed. I rolled my eyes. He gave me a warning look. I laughed; maybe it wasn't her that was crazy it was me.

Eventually Jake untied me and threw me and Edward into a room; this was seriously and pathetically planned out.

"We have people surrounding the house, so don't think about it." than slammed the door locking it before she left.

I sat down on the chair in the corner, putting my palm of my hand on my forehead, which was something I've been doing a lot.

"We're fucked." I said simply, I gave up. I gave up any hope of us getting out of here alive, or at least me.

"No, we're not." I looked at him waiting for some master plan. I shook my head, realizing he doesn't have a plan, we're fucked. I put my hand on my stomach, lifting up my shirt, there was a big blue and black bruise shaped like a fist.

"Oh my god." Was all Edward could say, he eyed the bruise I put my shirt back down. I was positive my face was all bruised up, my lip was still bleeding from the punch, and my face felt like it was on fire.

I realized there was nothing we could do, we we're really fucked, I let that sink in. I was hungry, tired, and cold. There was no way I was going to sleep; I was much to wound up in this house. I didn't know where I was.

"Edward…" I started quietly, "I love you." He shook his head.

"No, don't do this. Don't say good byes. We're not going to die." I knew he wasn't but I wasn't sure I would. Tanya would never kill him, Jacob told me if he couldn't have me, he would kill me and he couldn't have me.

"You're not. But I might. Do you think Tanya will kill you, I'm in the way with her being with you, she'll kill me to get to you." I said shaking my head. I couldn't believe this. A few months ago, I was happy and in love with Jacob, now here I am kidnapped, pregnant and in love with Edward, its funny how much your life can change in a matter of a week.

In all honesty, I was scared not for me, but for my baby and Edward, I just hoped nothing would happen to either of them.

They were my life now, and without them I would surely die.

"Edward, lets be rational, do you think they'll let me survive?" we both knew they wouldn't, it just hurt to admit it out loud, I was in the way of Tanya's happiness, I had Edward's child in my stomach, Jacob wanted me and he couldn't have me.

We'd be lucky we all survived. The tears streamed down my face endlessly, Edward pulled me into him, It felt so good to have his body against mine, I put my head in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent, the tears didn't stop, not even when I feel asleep, I woke up tears still fresh on my face.

I knew there was a large chance I wouldn't survive, and I was terrified, I just wanted Edward, and my child. I wanted to have a family with the man I love.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Hate it? **

**Sorry its sooo shoort, im just having slight writers block,**

**anyways; im starting a new story, and i'll post it soon. you should check it out(:  
**

**It's coming closer to an end.., not really. Ha-ha. **

**It will be at least seventeen chapters. *(:**

Review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay me, I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL THIS WEEK! :D**

**Tell your friend's on FF about me (:**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Bella Swan;**_

I couldn't believe this was happening, I laid my hand on my over grown stomach, I was wrong about a lot of things since I saw Edward again, I thought Tanya was a nice, sweet caring person, but in truth she was only using that to hide the crazy. I thought Jacob was the sweetest man in the world unable to hurt anyone, but I was wrong about that.

I was married to someone I didn't even know,

thought I knew him but I didn't. I would have never thought he was capable of something…so evil. I glanced around the room; the room was extremely pale and odd looking. It felt like I was in a basement, there were no windows, concrete floor, I felt like a prisoner, which technically I was. The room was dark, pitch black. I had no idea what time it was,

I don't remember the last time I ate, and I was starving. I looked up at Edward to see he had fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful, he looked like he hadn't slept the whole time we we're here, which seems like forever, I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, sighing I sat back down on the chair.

I heard the door unlock, I took a deep breath, getting ready to take a beating. I heard heels clicking against the floor so I could only assume it was Tanya. Unless my ex husband had some secret fetish.

"Good Morning Bella." So they kept us in here all night, I narrowed my eyes and leaned further in the chair. I rested my hand on my stomach.

"Hello Tanya." Tanya she was striking, any man would be lucky to have her, if she wasn't insane. She smiled evilly at me.

"Well Bella, you know what I was thinking?" she said looking at Edward, smiling lovingly. "I was thinking you should get some time with Jacob, see if you can work things out, I want time with my baby anyways." She said pushing a little hair out of Edward's eyes.

I wanted to kick and punch her, but I knew she wasn't dumb enough to leave her gun out there, I growled.

"Go Now." She pointed to the door, I realized if I had any chance of living I should listen to her, I walked out there, it was sunny and light out here, I walked down a hall way until I saw Jake. I sat down across from him.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked, we both knew exactly what I was talking about. He shrugged and looked at his shoes.

"Tanya told me if I did this, I would get you back." He said looking ashamed; Jake wasn't crazy, just in love. With me.

"Jake, if you love me, you'd let me have a happy life with the man I love. I don't love you, there is no chance. I'm sorry." He nodded,

I think we both knew that we wouldn't ever get back together, but he had hope which I just shot down, and I did love Jacob in his own way. I see him a best friend, someone who I can protect. Like a little brother.

"Listen, Jacob. You need to help us get out of here." He nodded and we worked over a plan that would take effect tonight, before I left I would make sure Tanya suffered a great number. Payback was a bitch.

-Later that night-

Me and Edward were currently waiting for Tanya to fall asleep so Jacob could let us out of here,

I was excited I couldn't wait to get out of here and call the police and lock that bitch up forever. The lock on the door started unlocking. I watched as Jake opened the door.

"Jake, thank you so much." I said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a huge hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward pull something from under the bed. A gun.

"Where did you get that?" I said giggling.

"Tanya isn't smart." He said clicking the gun and passing it to me.

"No! Don't give me that gun. I don't know what I would do if I had It." he pushed it further towards me, as if he was encouraging me. With a sign I grabbed the gun. Edward smiled in his short victory. He grabbed my hand and led me to the hall way,

I quickly dropped his hand telling him to go. He looked at me stupidly and went to get the car, I walked to Tanya's room, I held the gun up high, I kicked the door open instantly waking up Tanya.

I laughed at how wide he eyes got when she saw me with a gun.

"Tsk, you've been naughty, Tricking Jacob into this, locking us up." I said making a ticking noise with my tongue. I swear she growled. If I was getting out anyways, I would make it fun. I had Jacob come in and tie her up; I thanked him as he left.

"Don't be to hard, and don't take to long." He said closing the door.

"Don't you love how ironic this is? I was in your position yesterday." I pushed some hair behind my ear, looking at the gun, I wonder if it was even loaded. I opened it, and it had no bullets. I laughed.

"So, the insane bitch didn't have any bullets? Can you even shoot?" I said looking into her blue eyes. "You know, Edward will never love you." She tried to jump up but failed, she struggled for a while until she gave up.

"Well, I got to go. Expect the police soon." I said walking out; I smiled at how pathetic she looked. I suddenly felt a horrible cramp in my stomach, I doubled over in pain. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, moaning.

"Oh my, are you okay?!" Jacob ran down the hall frantically. He bent down. I shook my head. Shutting my eyes tightly, I felt the floor being lifted off my feet and I was being moved.

What was happening?

* * *

**Sorry this one is WAY to short, **

**It's just this is a minor update until I get around to making a full update.**

**i wont be updating this weekend, i don't update on weekends, its the only time im ever busy, i'll have a nice long update on moonday.**

**just letting all you know.  
**

**But I apologize and please don't be mad. **

**I don't expect reviews on this, but I would sure love some =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**You should tell all your friends on FAN FICTION about me (: **

**DISCLAIMER; ****I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Bella Swan;**_

The pain increased until I passed out on the drive to the hospital. I don't remember being moved, everything was black, and when I woke up I was lying in a hospital bad. The bed was extremely uncomfortable, and lumpy. I glanced around the room and saw Edward sitting in the corner sleeping. He desperately needed it after all he scratch that we have been through.

The bags under his eyes were still clearly visible. I instantly felt bad, if I would have left right after I found out Tanya wasn't there than none of this would have happened!

But did I really want none of this to happen? Did I really not want to have Edward? Could I handle losing my air? Edward and my baby were my life. They were extremely important to me. Edward was my air and this baby was my water, you can't survive without both. A gentle knock on the door alerted me. Two policemen and a doctor came though the door.

"Miss Swan?" The taller police man whispered, noticing Edward was sleeping. I nodded, I gave him my police report, and they already got one from Edward. Once the police left, the doctor had a frown on his face, I instantly knew something was wrong. I was scared.

"Well, Bella," he wasn't formal, I liked that. "There is bad news." I closed my eyes preparing myself for the worst.

"Bad news is." He hesitated. "You lost the baby." My breathing stopped, my eyes watered up. How dare he tell me my baby was dead! I mentally told myself to calm down, it wasn't his fault.

"You lost the baby out of enormous stress and one bad hit to the stomach." The doctor said walking out allowing me to mourn. If I ever saw Tanya again, I would hurt her. I'd make sure she'd know the pain I am feeling right now. I would make sure she would never fuck with us again; I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward said something.

"Its alright." He said moving next to the bed, he pulled my against his chest, I breathed in his scent.

"Its not, IT WILL NEVER BE OKAY!" I shouted, punching him in the arm, begging to break free from him. I didn't want for him to see me vulnerable I wanted him to leave until I got stronger. I never showed vulnerability ever, not even when I was little and this was hard. Extremely hard.

I couldn't understand though, was this some sick karma for taking Tanya's husband? Was this karma? I couldn't understand why this happened to me, I've never done anything horrible in my life to deserve this.

Why me? How come everything goes wrong when I'm with Edward?

Everything happens for a reason? Yeah right, what was the reason for losing my child? I felt Edward gently kiss my head, so gentle I barely felt it. For the moment I was grateful that I had Edward in my life again, but in a way I've always been grateful to have this angel in my life.

Edward was truly my night a shining armor. The man in my dreams.

If I ever lost him again, I would honestly die, it felt good just to be in arms. A gentle knock on the door broke us out of our trance. I looked up and saw my brother and Rosalie there. There eyes were full of pity, I didn't want pity. I hated pity. I always will. I stopped the growl the almost escaped my mouth.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie said weakly, before running up and pulling me into a bone crushing hug, if I was blind I would have thought it was Emmett.

"Yeah…" I patted her back awkwardly.

"I know how you feel." She whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"How could you possibly?" I whispered in her ear.

"Two years ago…we lost a baby too, you're the only one who knows that." I felt my eyes widen in shock, I should have never left, and I could kill myself for all the stuff I missed. I could have missed my brother wedding!

"I'm so sorry." I said, I know understood the reason people always give pity when someone loses a baby, or something important to them, I now understood so much more. She nodded and hugged me tighter.

"When can I leave?" I asked looking at Edward, who had no idea, what I and Rosalie said in our secret conversation.

"Well…Probably tonight?" Edward questioned, not sure. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we not be all sad…being sad wont help anything." I said making a ticking noise with my tongue. It was true, the longer we we're sad the longer it would haunt us, I wanted to move forward not stay in the past. I'm learning that more and more everyday.

* * *

-**2 weeks later; Bella's birthday- **

Edward was sweet; he's been keeping me out all day, making me buy stuff, mainly stuff he forced me to buy because I didn't ask for anything. I was fine, I had him and I hated birthdays. He also was hiding something for me, and it was nagging me.

Later that night, I knew why he kept me out, when I got home and turned on the light, everyone I knew jumped out in surprise. I groaned.

"I hate parties…" I said frowning, Emmett knew that. Hell, they all knew that.

Before I knew it, I was buzzed and opening presents. Alice handed me hers.

"Its clothes." I said signing, I knew Alice, she's always hated my style, and she gave me an innocent smile and shrugged. I opened it and it was indeed a pair of skinny jeans and a new pair of heels, along with a sweater, jewelry, and a purse. A complete outfit.

Emmett and Jasper got me a new radio for my car, Esme and Carlisle gave me a digital camera, and Rosalie she gave me a necklace, a gold locket necklace when I opened it, it was a picture of all of us from high school, I was crying by that, I gave her a huge hug.

"My turn." Edward said excitedly. I shook my head and chuckled.

"No more Edward, you've gave me enough today." He ignored me and went to get my present, when he got back.

I was completely shocked; this just made my tears worse.

My present was my mom. My mom was standing there in the middle of the room; I ran up and hugged her.

"Oh my. You've gotten so big." She said patting my hair down,

"Well you've gotten smaller." I said smiling at her.

"I've dropped a few pounds or so." I let go of my mother, and turned around to Edward.

"Thank you, you've done so much for me." I said, my tears were leaking on his shirt.

"I love you." He said simply.

Before I could realize what was happening, Edward was on one knee and had a ring in his hands, the tears got even worse if possible.

"Bella, I love you, and I could never lose you again, if I did. I would die, will you marry me?" it all stayed silent for a while, because I couldn't talk. I was so shocked, I was speechless.

_SAY SOMETHING STUPID! _

"Yes." The one word everyone was waiting for came out of my mouth, Edward lifted me and spun me, and I giggled as he kissed me.

I loved Edward, he loved me. Everything was perfect; I had my mommy, my best friends and an amazing _fiance_

_

* * *

  
_

**Should I end it here (with the next chapter as an epilogue?) OR put one/two more chapters? You tell me. im stuck….**

**i dont think im ready to let this go, but I NOW HAVE TWO MORE STORIES IM WRITING. **

**So tell me, what should i do? **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN EPILOGUE?  
**

**Review/ **


	14. Chapter 14

**You should tell all your friends on FANFICTION about me (: **

**DISCLAIMER; ****I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, nor am I claiming to be.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Bella Swan; [EPOLOGE!] **_

**-Wedding DAY-**

As I walked down the isle with Emmett on my side, I was nervous, I was scared I would fall flat on my face but, When I looked up and saw the huge smile Edwards face. All my emotions were replaced with love.

I never thought I would find my true love, my soul mate, but I did, he was standing at the alter waiting for me, I always told myself that I would never be the one girl who gets over emotionally at her wedding, but here I am ready to burst. I felt ridiculous.

Emmett gave me a hug when we got to the alter.

"You look stunning" he whispered in my ear, like the fool I am, I started crying, thank god Alice put on water proof makeup.

When we got to the vows, Edward was going first.

"While I was writing my vows, I realized I shouldn't say something I write, I should say something that is coming straight from my heart," he said putting his paper in his pocket, making my tears worse. "Bella, I've loved you since high school, since I first laid eyes on you, I thought I moved on but when I saw you again, all I saw was you, all I could think about was you, I am nothing without you, and you are truly my other half. I promise to love and only love you." Edward finished, I wanted to stop crying but it was hard, I was sure my vows would suck compared to his. I didn't put mine of paper either.

"Well I guess great minds think alike than," I said laughing. "When I was first married, I never realized I settled, When I married Jacob, there wasn't a day that would go by without a thought about you, in high school I thought it was nothing but a crush, but how wrong I was when I left if felt like my heart was missing, it disappeared and all I could ever see was you, and that's all I ever want too see. I don't think I could ever love anyone like I love you." I said with tears streaming down my face.

I really hoped I didn't look horrible now. I glanced at the brides side and I saw Emmett even crying, making me randomly laugh. Everyone stared at me oddly.

"Emmett, please stop crying…it's not helping." I said laughing, when everyone else looked they laughed too.

"I can't help it! It's so beautiful!" he said whipping his eyes.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen, Take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The minister said.

"I do." He said looking me straight in the eyes and sliding the ring on my finger

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Anthony Cullen Take to be your lawful Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The minister repeated

"I do." I said without hesitation, I slipped the ring on Edwards finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Edward didn't waste any time kissing me

"Its you and me forever." he whispered against my lips.

* * *

**Three Years Later- **

"Push just a little bit more." The doctor said, I squeezed Edwards hand as hard as I could. Edward winced in pain, but right now I didn't care.

"NO MORE KIDS!" I shouted, squeezing harder, Edward chuckled nervously.

"ONE MORE PUSH!" the doctor yelled, I pushed as hard as I could, wanting this pain to end.

Before I knew it, he handed me a baby girl, wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Emily Roslice Cullen." I said looking at the baby, Edward looked at me and smiled.

* * *

**-5 years later;**

I looked at my kids and back to my husband, I couldn't have gotten much luckier.

I just had Jasmine Jasmet Cullen; I looked at my other children, Emily and Jackson. They all looked like me and Edward, I passed Jasmine to Edward and went to hug Emily, I picked her up and spun her she giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

Edward still works at his father's hospital.

Emmett finally got a job at a gym,

Rosalie is still a mechanic,

And Alice's company is still going strong.

As for me, I became a famous writer; I'm always on New York's Best authors list.

Alice and jasper had three kids, Bella, Jasper Jr. and Miranda.

Rosalie and Emmett had two kids; James and Sandy there twins.

I looked at my family one last time, and I was happy and grateful for the life I got.

I would spend the rest of my life with my soul mate, true love.

I had the best family anyone could ask for.

Tanya ended up in jail for a long time and was denied probation, she got murder one. She killed my baby…

I always thought of my baby, and was sad to lose her, how did I know she was girl? Its something a mother just knows.

"I love you." I said kissing Edward on the lips.

"Ewe!" Emily said pointing at me and her daddy.

"MOMMY GOT MAN GERMIES!" She shouted, I laughed at her and kissed Edward again.

My life was officially perfect.

* * *

**I'm so sad to end this, **

**Anyways. TWO NEW STORYS COMING: the next chapter will contain the SUMMARIES & WHATS GOING ON (:**

**I'm going to miss this so much, when people end stories and say they will miss it, i never understood till now. **

**BUT YAYY! MY FIRST COMPELETED STORY!  
**


	15. Finishing Authors Note:

**TWO NEW STORIES, they are NOT posted yet. but will be as soon as i finish WELCOME TO MY LIFE. **

**Summaries**:

**Broken Beauty; **Bella witnesses a murder and has to go under the name Bella Cullen, forced to be married to FBI agent Edward Cullen, and of course they fall in love!

**NO NAME YET**: Bella's father Charlie is abusive, Bella has no one to tell since Charlie is the head of police and no one would believe her anyways, she has no one. Not even her best friend Edward Cullen new about what was going on behind close doors, but what happens when he finds out? How can he help her?

**ALSO: ****WELCOME TO MY LIFE****, IS NOW POSTED! Please check it out! **

i want to take a moment to THANK everyone who read NEED YOU NOW, and gave me support (even if you didnt review i checked my stats!) i would also like to thank the world for my giving me this amazing idea! :D

---

Also, I will miss this story to death!

Thank you all!

-SarahCullen037


End file.
